


Zanieczyszczenie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo świat zanieczyszczony jest przez złoPrompt 65. "Zanieczyszczenie"





	Zanieczyszczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



          Dean nawet nie potrafił powiedzieć ile czasu się tym zajmuje. Czasem miał wrażenie jakby minęły już stulecia, a jednak oglądając się wokół siebie czuł jakby się cofał. Gdy wchodził w ten biznes już wtedy sądził, że świat zanieczyszczony jest w zbyt dużym stopniu przez potwory. Nie wiedział, jak teraz miałby to określić.  
          Zastanawiał się, czy to wszystko nie jest jego winą. Gdyby nie on, piekło nie zostałoby otwarte. Demony nie rozgościłyby się na dobre na ziemi. Zło nie czułoby się tu tak pewnie. Może gdyby wcześniej się wycofał, świat byłby czystszy? Nie potrafił cofnąć czasu, ale czasem żałował swoich decyzji...


End file.
